1. Field of the Invention
A mouth piece assembly for relaxing muscles associated with a jaw of a person having teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,581 (hereinafter referred to as the '581 patent), issued to Nobutaka Yoshida on Oct. 27, 1998, shows a mouth piece assembly including a mouth piece body. As best shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the '581 patent, the mouth piece body presents a pocket and a member disposed in that pocket.
The mouth piece assembly of the '581 patent functions to protect the molars of a person. The mouth piece body is formed by molding a resin with an insert piece interposed in an intermediate position. After the resin solidifies, the insert piece is removed to define the pocket. A softenable material is then injected into the pocket and solidified to define the member.